Son of the Sea
by Blu2Sh0rty
Summary: Basically, this story is set about 90 years after Ariel and Prince Erik get married. Their great grand son, Prince Isaac, yearns for something more. He feels as if he belongs somewhere else (like the sea). Will he get what he wants, or will his dreams be to much for him to handle?
1. Mad Mab's Remedy

The waves crash against the castle walls, spraying salt water mist into the room through the window. The scent of the sea fills the room; filling me with serenity. The moon hangs high in the sky, casting a pale light into the bedchamber. I know I should be sleeping. But my mind is filled with troubling thoughts of the events to come. '_Maybe I should just listen to father and marry Princess Amira . . .' _

The wind began to howl outside. The storm was getting closer, stronger. I don't have much time. I've got to make my decision. Should I stay, or see the witch? '_Well, who said I have to leave forever?' _A quick consult will do just fine. If I hurry I can be back before daybreak. Hastily I jump up out of bed, still in my night robe, and slip on my boots. I swing my bedroom door open as lightning cracks. Light bursts into the room, along with an unwanted quest. The witch, Mab, comes rushing past me. "There is not time for questions. I, Mad the Good Witch, as most refer to me; have come in your time of need." She says. Shocked, I stumble back onto my bed. "But, I didn't send for you." I mutter. "No need my dear boy. I felt your yearning, your cry nonetheless, deep in here." She bellows, clutching her bountiful chest. "My boy, you are in need of assistance. Nay! A miracle. But have no fear. I will be here for you. But ah, what is it my son, which troubles you?" Slowly I make my way toward the window, looking out toward the sea. "Mab, I have this this feeling that I am meant to be . . . not here. I am meant to be out there." By now I'm sure she thinks me insane. But after a short time she asks, "Where, my boy?" Her breath is hot on my neck. Spreading my arms wide, I gesture to the open ocean. "Out there." I whisper. Mad Mab giggles, gripping my shoulders tightly. "How badly do you want this, my son?" Shaking my head I laugh. And on a sigh I whisper, "With all the want in the world." Lightning bursts through the sky, a loud boom reverberates. And, in the back of my mind, I could've sworn I heard Mab cackling. She leans in close, and whispers in my ear, "Then it is done."

"Like those before you and me,

From one to another.

Bend bones and Gods design,

So mote it be."

Before what I know what is happening there's another burst of light, and I think it's the lightning again. But no, I'm burning from the waist down. My lungs are on fire and my legs are melting. I'm falling through the air and it's so bright. Burning white hot light and I can't see. Suddenly, there's a burst of pain. Such an excruciating pain I've never felt before. And then everything is black. I'm drowning in the sea of my subconscious. I'm drifting in the coldest, darkest depths if my mind . . . and I can't wake up.


	2. Mad Mab Murdered Me?

When I wake up I'm floating in a sea of nothing. Darkness surrounds me and I cannot see. There is a constant rhythm, a flowing rush of water against my ears. This melody calms me; reassures me that, if indeed I am dead, then I have been graced with a peaceful afterlife. I am still falling, although not as rapidly as before, more drifting than falling actually. '_Mad Mad murdered me.'_ I had thought an epiphany such as this would've shocked me more, but we don't call her "Mad Mab" for nothing. A bubble of laughter escapes my lips, floating to the top of the nothingness that surrounds me.

Finally, I hit the bottom whatever it is I am drifting through. The grainy texture reminds me of wet sand. I let me arms fall down beside me, my fingers tracing circles in this substance. Fitting that my afterlife would be molded out of the thing I love most. Wanting to immerse myself more thoroughly, I go to dig my feet deep into the sand. But something feels off; not how I'm used to. Before I can figure out what's wrong something large rushes past me. Frightened, I try to swim through the sea my afterlife has created. Usually I am a fine swimmer, renowned throughout the kingdom, but now I fumble through the water like a newborn stumbles through their first steps. I am going nowhere fast. Suddenly, the creature is back again, this time its jaws snapping so close to me I can nearly feel them grazing the flesh of my arm. The creature felt this too because he's back. Not playing this time, I feel his massive jaws bite down on the arm he had just grazed. Pain bursts through my arm and I cry out. _'Pain!? I feel pain!'_ But, if I feel pain, this means that I'm not dead. Which means that I am actually under water? Then how in the world am I breathing? How have I not drowned? Finally, Mab's words come to me as if from a dream. . .

"_Like those before you and me,_

_From one to another._

_Bend bones and Gods design,_

_So mote it be."_

"Those before me? What does that even mean?" I say. As if the sound of my voice reanimates the creature, he abruptly starts shaking his head; sending a renewed burst of pain through my body. The pain is almost too much to bear, and as he clamps his jaws down tighter over my arm. But before the rest of my strength leaves me, one last thought crosses my mind. _'Shark. . .'_ And, for the second time that day, I am left drifting in my subconscious once again.


End file.
